


臍橙宣言

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: I don't think I need anyone, but I still want someone to love





	臍橙宣言

東京時間下午3點40分56秒。

他低頭，指尖蹭了蹭那個已經陪伴了他很久的錶盤，再次做了確認

東京時間下午3點41分03秒。

 

所以，

現在躺在他臥室裡呼呼大睡的那傢伙是怎麼回事。

 

猶豫了很久也沒有真的像表現出來的嫌棄那樣拍上某個人飽滿的額頭，他揉了揉自己最近稍稍有點變長的瀏海，有點吃力的在地板上小心的蹭動，指節帶著點顫抖的擰開了加濕器開關，看著水氣無聲的細密噴灑與昏暗的室內，輕輕鬆了口氣，

要不然又會聽到喉嚨痛苦的乾咳。

呲牙咧嘴的忍受著脊背肌肉過度拉伸的酸痛，他以一種詭異的姿勢悄無聲息的撐起身體，再確認床頭的水杯和被子的位置都沒有絲毫問題後，拿起床頭慣常擺放的迷你鐘，用力氣抵著門板一寸一寸的挪動，成功阻隔住了臥室和外界的所有關聯。

幸好因為舞台劇的緣故把小千送去寄養還沒有拿回來，

他捏著狀態不是很好的腰，扶著牆一步一步的挪去客廳。

所以村上信五你是真的很沒事幹，才會坐在地板上看著別人睡覺還提供送上門計時服務。

 

拿出手機調開經紀人的聯絡界面，

他在屏幕上緩慢的移動了一會，如釋負重的點擊了發送。

 

等待回覆的時候總是要幹點什麼，他一邊想念著小千軟乎乎的肉墊，一邊揉了揉發癢的鼻尖。

在摸出泡騰片的時候還懷疑了好一陣子這種東西到底是什麼時候買的，卻在看著小小的藥片哧啦一聲奮勇投入水的懷抱，化作無數氣泡升騰而起的時候，把所有的質疑都扔到了腦袋後面。

反正肯定都是因為某個一大把年紀還在逞強不穿暖一點的人，

他想起最近總是環繞在耳邊的鼻塞胸腔共振，

賭氣一樣的又扔了兩粒進去。

 

待會就把他拍醒然後捏著鼻子灌下去。

 

“哧啦...”

還沒等他趴在桌子上找到一個舒服的姿勢盯著看泡騰片是如何像彗星一樣消失在暗色如宇宙的杯底，被按成靜音的手機屏幕就亮了起來。

 

村上看了一眼帶著橫山的標題就點開了文件夾，皺著眉頭對著被分割成條條框框的時間，儘量回憶著自己的那份被排到密密麻麻的表格。

好了，

“碰！”

他有點面頰發熱的扣住手機，在懊惱著自己怎麼會弄出聲響的同時，仍然沒把最後對話框裡附的那句看漏過去。

“....真是羨慕橫山さん這麼細心對待的人啊。”

嘖，最近的年輕人怎麼都這樣沒大沒小的啦！

 

那...

既然明白了某個彆扭到死星人的意圖，就去欣賞一下成果吧。

他打開儲物櫃看著所有清掃設備都有稍微移動的痕跡，低下頭拍了拍maru掃地機器人的腦袋。

“還好有你幫忙”剛剛分明消失在水中的泡騰片又像被丟了一顆放進心臟裡，不斷鼓動出細小的氣泡，酥酥麻麻的感觸順著空氣擴散到邊邊角角“要不然那個傢伙絕對又會肋骨痛。”

說出橫山裕是會給戀人打掃房間的類型大概誰都不信，

前提是有個人沒有煩躁又鬱悶的躺在樂屋的沙發上黏黏糊糊的抱怨年紀大了排練過後根本沒有打掃房間的力氣和心情。

這種事情倒是記得很快，

我說了多少遍的和我吃飯你怎麼就不聽。

 

大口喝下柑橘味的沖調飲，村上端著托盤鼓著臉頰邁向那扇被自己關的嚴嚴實實的門。

如果現在去拉冰箱的門，他可不保證自己是不是會丟臉的變回愛哭鬼ヒナちゃん，

才不要現在去看，

才不要對著被某個發光體塞的滿滿當當的冰箱哭出來。

 

他常常會在一分鐘結束的尾端，沒來由的感到心痛，

特別是在橫山裕看向他的最後幾秒。

 

村上又變回了半個小時前的那個姿勢。他看著手腕處的表，不管怎麼小心翼翼的保護，時間還是在上面刻滿了細小的裂紋。

那，是不是人的內心也會是那樣，

特別是，非常柔軟細膩到，一碰就會碎的那種。

 

他不想閉著眼睛去數那些曾經害的他輾轉難眠的往日，

在獨自面對這個人的時候，比起那些討厭的畫面，更加印象深刻的是似乎永遠會在自己身旁的那個稍微仰視才能看到的肩膀。

 

是第一個舉起旗幟向著生活嘶吼的領導者，

是放棄了自己的驕傲和稜角，率先臣服於骯髒的塵土表面，

是多忐忑不安也會努力去做，

是被嘲笑也絲毫不動搖，

是即使鼻炎仍然去吹小號，

是在健身房裡練到鎖骨一碰就會痛更加重，

是永遠在背後支撐他的溫柔，

是他眼底里面永遠的太過明亮，

是昏暗裡的光。

  
真是的，你還要耀眼到什麼程度才會罷休，  
每每都狡猾到晃的人心臟酸軟，飽脹到滿足的落淚感。

 

他看著那個呼吸有點艱難的側臉，眼底血管泛濫的烏青，

胸膛左側鼓起又陷落，有些什麼就要滿溢出來，

像顆汁水四溢的臍橙。

 

一定是地暖太熱的關係，要不然怎麼會心跳這麼快。  
  
村上信五難得緊張的眨了眨眼睛，最後索性忍著快要燒起來的耳尖不管不顧的貼了上去，完成了稀有程度高達70%的，名為偷親橫山裕的壯舉。

  
“才不是因為喜欢你...”  
  


嘴角還殘留著某個可愛的偷心賊蹭下的柑橘類酸甜氣息，

恍惚嗅到熟悉的洗髮精香氣，悠悠轉醒的橫山裕聽到這種不坦承的內心獨白，緊閉的眼睫顫抖了幾下，最終還是沒選擇四目相對這個難度太高的選題。

“是～是，”

他在心裡笑著應和，

 

“都是維他命C的錯”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：
> 
> 沒有寫進去的一點就是
> 
> 本身橫山先生是打算悄悄的當完田螺姑娘就走掉的
> 
> 但是太累不小心睡著被發現了(¬_¬)
> 
> 打掃房間真的超累的共感真的很強
> 
> 沒有寫太明白的一點是，手機上的文件夾是日程表，所以把自己的日程表拿來對比就會發現，
> 
> 有個太溫柔的人對照著大忙人的日程表改了自己的日程，
> 
> 所以才有田螺姑娘在一個很奇怪的時間被發現的情節。


End file.
